pendoriafandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
As a Battler you are dependent on equipment in order to kill higher level monsters and thus level faster in the game. There are five different equipment types: * Weapons * Armors * Helms * Gloves * Boots And five rarity tiers: * Basic * Normal * Rare * Epic * Legendary * *Runic The Base Gear Score shown next to an item (found in the player inventory and on market listings) displays the overall strength of the equipment and can be used to quickly compare two or more items and determine which one is better with and/or without upgrades. The Base Gear Score--simply put is the sum of the base stats of that particular piece of equipment (excluding upgrades on it). Basic equipment can only be acquired via the Basic Item Shop found in the Inventory link on the left side of the screen or bought off the Market. All of the other tiers can only be acquired from random global drops and the Market with different drop rates and base stat bonuses per tier. Basic through Rare-tiered equipment only have two battle-related bonuses on it. Epic through Runic have three. In order to upgrade a piece of equipment you need a specific amount of gold and each type of tradeskill resource for each level. It is recommended that you do not upgrade Basic-tier equipment and anything under level 100. Due to the rising costs for each level, it also is not recommended to upgrade it past +10 or so unless it is an Epic or Legendary-tier item and you can afford to do so. You have the chance of acquiring the following bonuses: * Power (upgradable) * Dexterity (upgradable) * Agility (upgradable) * Constitution (upgradable) * Damage Reduction * Crit. Chance * Bonus Life *Runics are a very rare drop that can only be acquired naturally from dungeons. Runics will drop with special prefixes which, these prefixes are as follows: * +2% critical hit chance - obstinate * +20% critical damage - aculeate * +2% gold gain from mobs - nitid * +2% global drop boost - propitious * +2% resource gain - embellished * +2% experience gain - sapient * +2% fire damage - fiery * +2% ice damage - gelid * +2% lightning damage - vibrant * +2% shadow damage - spectral * +2% light damage - lambent * +2% poison damage - baneful When more than 1 runic of the same prefix is worn, they will activate a compound effect. This compound effect gives you a multiplier for their prefix related stat. The multipliers are as follows: * 2 runics of same prefix = 1.10 multiplier for a total of +4.4% * 3 runics of same prefix = 1.20 multiplier for a total of +7.2% * 4 runics of same prefix = 1.35 multiplier for a total of +10.8% * 5 runics of same prefix = 1.50 multiplier for a total of +15% As an example, wearing a full set of embellished runics, would result in 15% more resources gained. We would like to point out here that ONLY prefixes of the same type will trigger this effect. This means that wearing 1 runic of each type, will not gain any multipliers like these at all. This compound effect does currently work in-game. In a future update the multiplier given by this compound effect will be visible in the UI. Item upgrade costs ***NOTE*** There are different upgrade costs for Combat vs. TS gear now Some players choose to scrap their equipment for Spare Parts. Scrapping Basic equipment yields nothing so you're better off trying to sell it if you want to get anything back after purchasing it earlier on. Scrapping upgraded gear will yield the same amount of Spare Parts as an untouched piece so you're better off selling them unless you really don't want it or need Spare Parts. Scrapping equipment